


Wings and Love

by LeahMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Wing Kink, Wings, admitance of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahMarie/pseuds/LeahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas lets Dean see his wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Love

Dean and Cas weren’t exactly “together” per se, but sometimes it seemed like it. Neither of them was ever very good with the girly crap, and if Sam or anyone else would ask them if they are dating, they’d say no.

If they were watching tv, they would sit closely, and they had soul staring competitions all the time. But everything was always kept just as platonic as they could manage.

Cas was sitting next to Dean, doing some research in the bunker library. He leaned back and moved like he was trying scratch an inch. He did this a few times before Dean spoke up.

"Hey Cas, you alright there?" He asked, looking confused.

"I’m fine, just"  _more scratching “_ trying to adjust.” Cas said before getting up to exit the room. He went to his, closing the door behind him and Dean shared and took off his shirt, then manifested his wings.

It wasn’t something he liked to see. Since his fall he’d always kept them out of sight to even himself because of how bad they looked. The feathers were tangled with each other and the already black feathers were singed at the edges. He was too ashamed to ask any of the other angels to groom them, like he usually did before, and he couldn’t manage to do it himself, so he was stuck with the discomfort that just recently got worse.

There was a knock on the door “You okay in there?” Dean spoke through the door. Cas quickly hid his wings again right as Dean came in.

"Quite well, Dean. I just needed a break."

"Okay…" and with that he went back to the library to research more.

By that evening Cas was in more pain than he could imagine. His wings were matted, and it was doing him no good but he was wriggling around lying on the bed.

"Nrrgg!" He groaned and started to tear up. Thats when Dean came in again. 

"Hey I’m making burgers do you wa-" Dean ran over to Cas’ side "Whoa, are you okay? What’s wrong? Come on talk to me!" He said, trying to figure out whats wrong. Cas sat up and straighten his back trying to act like he wasn’t in any discomfort. 

"I’m-" "No! Don’t give me that crap." Cas looked down.

"My wings, they’re… they’re ruined, and they are bothering me because they haven’t been groomed in a while." He said quietly.

"Well? Whip ‘em out, I’ll fix them up!" Dean said and stood up. 

Cas shook his head and said “It’s not that simple. It’s a very intimate process.” Dean thought about what to say for a moment and then moved to put his hands on Cas’ shoulders, pulling him up to stand.

"We’re best friends, man. I’m pretty sure it’s okay if I help you out.

Cas didn’t even know if Dean would be able to see his wings, but he turned around and manifested his wings. He heard a gasp and waiting in silence for a few moments. Dean probably thought of his wings just as he did.  _Ugly, disgraceful, a make of failure._  he couldn’t help it when tears began to leak out of his eyes. That’s when Dean finally spoke.

"They’re Beautiful Cas… Wow…" cas turned his head. "What?" He said in disbelief. 

"They are the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen, damaged or not, they’re gorgeous." He said then reached his hand out and ran in through a few feathers, fingers catching, and separating the tangled in the feathers.

Cas sighed and closed his eyes, and Dean took this as a sign to keep going. He continued the process until all of the feathers were un-matted and aligned

By the end of it Cas was moaning and sighing, and just about relaxed enough to lay down and sleep, but he had to tell Dean something. 

He turned to him, “Dean I must admit something.” he said shyly.

Dean raised his eyebrow as him, prompting him to continue.

"Only humans who are mated to an angel can see their wings." He said, then turned his head away, as if he was expecting Dean to yell and be angry at him, but instead Dean brought his hand to Cas’ chin, tilting his head back up.

"I have to admit something too." His lips connected with Cas’ then he pulled back and rest his forehead on his. 

"I love you." he said , and Cas leaned in and kissed him once more. "Thank you. I love you too." And he did. Because Dean saw past what he had done and how hideous his wings were at the time. He saw true beauty in Castiel, as did Cas did for him.


End file.
